Reverso
Sadly, Gunha Teishin's attempts to find Vittoria and confess to her were all for naught. No matter what, searching far and low, he just couldn't find her. Desperately, he returned to Vittoria's apartment and sat himself down upon the bed, depressed. "Maybe…she doesn't want to be found. What if she's gotten together with another guy and just forgot about me?" "Shaddup!" A shrill voice responded as he opened his eyes. This girl in front of Gunha was rather small and petite; she appeared below legal age. She had wavy blonde hair and wide green-eyes. For attire, she wore Victorian-era styled dress which is predominantly of a black, purple, and pink texture. The dress has poofy sleeves with white bows below the sleeves, and frilly pink cuffs. The edges of the purple dress have pink frills. Around her neck is a green gem. Surely, this was Vittoria's little sister. She put her hand on Gunha's arm as she sat next to him on the bed. "…You're still upset about my big sis, right?" her tone was so endearing. Gunha muttered, "Y-Yeah…Just, how did I mess that up? I don't understand…maybe I really am not cut out for this kind of thing…Maybe Vittoria really would be better without me being in her life." He was definitely downcast about this whole thing; it certainly wasn't just bad luck—the world had something against him. Adriana's grip tensed slightly. "No, no, no! I think it's time you knew that I can't imagine my world without you in it; you've been so nice to me—it's rare that anyone aside from big sis is nice to me. I'm so glad you're in my life, Gunha-oneesan. So, if you can't stay for big sis, then stay for me…" She had grabbed Gunha with both her hands now rather tightly, refusing to let go. Gunha could only think "Wait, when did she learn Japanese" before Adriana leaned upwards, pressing her forehead to his. Gunha began to sweat heavily, attempting to inch back to escape Adriana's grip; who had a flushed red face. By touching her, Gunha realized that she was a bit 'hot'; as she basically mounted him with an expression of ecstasy, quickly unzipping her puffy dress, which she tossed to the floor. "…Bwhaaaaaaaaat!?" Gunha exclaimed, absolutely mortified about what was going on. Underneath Adriana's dress was…well, nothing. She wasn't wearing anything. Gunha couldn't close his mouth, which was open with shock. After fidgeting around for a bit, Adriana clung onto Gunha's body. Her fast breath, sweaty small body and her soft body scared him. "….Uguu…I can't control it…" After saying that she took Gunha's hand and placed it on her small, budding breast. It was small but certainly the soft sensation could be felt. Then she made a sweet voice. "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa…" Gunha was completely confused at the sudden situation. He couldn't hide his confused state because something that seems like an unbelievable action by this little girl, who was doing erotic things was happening. Gunha could feel her dry tongue on his neck, running up and down; the movements of Adriana's cute pink tongue was positively overwhelming as she spoke with a small voice with emotional eyes. "I want Gunha-oneesan's…ba…" "Ba?" "Baby." Adriana stated clearly. "Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-baby!?" Gunha freaked out even more as Adriana meekly nodded with an erotic expression; revealing her snow-white body in it's entirety; Adriana was practically naked in front of him as his right hand rested on her budding breasts; Adriana's expression contorted into a 'hot' one; Gunha noticed a bit of shadow in her eyes. She put on her best kissy face as she managed to shove her tongue down Gunha's throat; Gunha jerked back with all of his might, though Adriana's tiny hands maintained their fierce grip, basically forcing him down onto the bed with some struggle; of course, the reason Gunha couldn't fight back was because he refused to strike children—that, or he was so out of it he didn't care or he was secretly a pedophile. Adriana's snow-white naked and doll-like figure brushed up against Gunha's; as if she were grinding up against him as she attempted to begin to strip him naked quickly and flawlessly; her small body resting completely on Gunha's chest. She let out a feminine sigh—more like a cute little moan, as their bodies connected ever so slightly; even though Gunha was more into women his age, he couldn't deny that Adriana was really, truly adorable like this. He traced his fingers down to Adriana's lower body and— "…I see; this is how it is then." A voice reached his ears. Gunha glanced up to notice that…Vittoria was looking at the two. And by her vacant, glaring expression, she wasn't too happy. Gunha backed up, stuttering, "Vi-Vittoria…! This isn't what it looks like…!" Vittoria growled in an aggressive tone, "I see. If it was another woman and you could coherently explain yourself, I would forgive you. But for a thirteen year old girl…! And my little sister at that—!!" Gunha attempted to shuffle away, trying to defend himself. "She was the one who was trying to seduce me…!" Adriana gripped Gunha's hand, declared, "Oh, no! Big sis, Gunha and I are in love…!" Vittoria's eyes suddenly became dull husks of their former selves as she muttered something. Gunha couldn't hear her voice, but he understood it from the movements of her mouth. "I – am – going – to – fucking – kill – you." Gunha took in what Vittoria had said, who smiled so it looked like her face was split in two. "…!!" All of the hairs on Gunha's body stood on end. A mysterious voice growled, "Whew, that was a real ballbuster, huh? Hey Vitt, you got my body all banged up!" It was Gai; it seemed that he was sleeping or something. "It really hurts…" Gunha questioned, "Hey, why do you keep muttering to yourself? I think your brain must be running on empty." "Hah! That loser's one to talk, huh? Go ahead, I know you wanna kick his arse." Gai smirked. Vittoria sighed, "…No, that's not very nice." Gai continued to attempt to tempt Vittoria, "Heh. Don't try to deny it. I know exactly how you feel, believe me." "Wha—what the hell? Where's that incredibly annoying voice coming from!?" Gunha stuttered, looking around for a possible source. He then realized who exactly this was. "Oh…no. No, no, no, no, no, no. Dear god…it's him." "Hey, looks like I can finally make my voice be heard! Oi, dumbass. Don't go around calling me 'him'. The name's Gaillardia F. Nagareboshi! How could you forget? You know, the totally indestructible, unbelievably cool guy that took over your possible girlfriend's body. Remember?" "Huh? So... who are you again?" Gunha questioned naively. "Wh-who am I?! Didn't you hear a word I just said? At least you could have listened to that PMS-laden pink-haired bitch you love so much!" Gai snapped. "…?" "You have got to be shitting me. Goddammit Gunha, get your shit together." Gai crossed his arms and stomped his foot on the ground. Vittoria snapped back to the current situation. "…Gunha, you…" Her words were cold and sharp; she was truly enraged by this turn of events. Gunha glanced down, saddened by all of this. "Vittoria, I…I'm sorry." He didn't bother in explaining himself; just he knew that he couldn't make up for all of this. Vittoria's lips curled as she shut her eyes tightly. "…I want you out." Her next words were incredibly ferocious; as she screamed at him, "Get out, now! I never want to see you again…!!" "I…" Speaking over him, Vittoria screeched, "GET THE HELL OUT!!" Her voice was mixed with cries as Gunha quickly ran out, not pausing for breath as she grabbed him and threw him out of her apartment. Vittoria stormed off the moment she pushed Gunha out of the house. He could only look down at the drops of tears Vittoria left on the ground when she left. Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Perchan Category:Storylines